block_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Maple Kitsune/Aaron/ Story mode
The Warrior https://block-story.fandom.com/wiki/File:Screenshot159.jpgAaron the bravest of all Knights!!! People says that this man,clad in skimpy armor is a knight that has been sent from the capital or castle to town in order to help slaying dragons. He moves kinda slow because of the weight of his armor. The Bravest,Heartiest and Daring of All https://block-story.fandom.com/wiki/File:Screenshot116.jpgHey,Aaron,There's a spider near ya!https://block-story.fandom.com/wiki/File:Screenshot59.jpgYou can't hide from spoody,Aaronhttps://block-story.fandom.com/wiki/File:Screenshot57.jpgHey,Aaron that's my home...https://block-story.fandom.com/wiki/File:Screenshot138.jpgWhat the heck are you doing Aaron!? XDDDDDhttps://block-story.fandom.com/wiki/File:Screenshot139.jpg"Help,Maple I'm stuck" XDDDDD ROFL Once upon a time,There was a beautiful town...okay I will skip that story. It is true that Aaron was the bravest man I've ever seen in my life. He helped me defending my town along with Mr.Goblin Blues during the great T-rex rampage. I gave him the permission to stay in my town along with the other townies,heck he can even go into my house! I saw a spoody in my balcony and was wondering why Aaron does not attack it? Do you know what genius move he does? He straight up ran into my bedroom,hopped onto my bed and the spider follewed him because he forgot to close the door. I decided to kill the spider myself but Aaron is still freaking out like there was no tommorow. Oh,he was so shocked that even Amaterasu(The sun that kills all evil) cannot cure Aaron from running around like a maniac(He's totally sane, he's just scared). I saw the once brave warrior was almost crying but I can't help it only to laugh at the situation. He ran to my doorstep but he couldn't unlock the door so I opened the door out of pity. He slammed the door closed so hard and that make me jump because I was near the door. I sighed and I decided to go in using another door then guess what happened? He thought,I MEAN he thought I was a spider and he ran up my fence surrounding my house in a desperate measure to get out of the area. He did not use the door he slammed because he's not as smart as I thought. He squeezed himself so hard into the fence and...what happened? He morphed into my house!!! This is outrageous! He mind-blowingly became one with my house! But the good thing is that he calmed down since he couldn't see anything. Then he soon realized that he is stuck in the wooden structure of my house. You know what he said to me? He said he'd better of good being a situation like this,in other words he's fine with it! I'M NOT FINE WITH IT! THIS IS MY HOUSE! Using this poor excuse so that he doesn't need to see the spoody no more. I gave up...and I travel around my world to discover more stuffs. But,finally,I returned only to see him disappeared from the ceiling. Only to my horror,to add pain to injury...multiple Aarons appeared outside my house! From this day on,I am going to seal my house real tight and prevent Aaron from going into my house ever again for causing me such a big trouble! Happily EVER After!!!!! THE END P.s You can refer to the picture at the right side of this article for proof of the story(Which is totally made up) No,Seriously https://block-story.fandom.com/wiki/File:Screenshot159.jpgAn able warrior The above stuff is just a joke just like the Ice Dragon/How to battle guide article. Now,serious stuff... Appearance&Items dropped Aaron wears a full set of warrior armor(that is quite accurate in your inventory icon,except the shield that Aaron is holding which resembles a lion's face)and wielding an unknown sword(Let's just call it warrior's sword). He has a bulky muscular physique,strong looking,tanned skin and a courageous facial expression. He is an able warrior that can help you kill evil mobs(enemies) and survive. Like any other townies,he will attempt to flee if his health bar is low. You can attempt to challenge him to obtain a piece of warrior armor,boots etc.,and longswords both of which is used and needs to be repaired at the anvil. Regarding his personality,he is not afraid of anything other than spiders. I guess he suffers from arachnophobia after he lost a battle with aragog. He will tell you to kill Aragog as quest before he teaches you to craft warrior armor that is identical to his in your cause to defeat the dragon lord. Trivia *His attack speed seems to be very slow compared to the other NPCs *The above story is a joke as Aaron will kill spiders and Aragog(I'm not sure actually...) *When he flees you can "see" him say "I will return with a hundred men" which is,naturally,untrue! *The Admin whom created this article all alone...typing non-stop and thus make this the only complete article made in only hours.(I wrote this because this is no easy task to create a full article in hours. Honor.) Christmas version https://block-story.fandom.com/wiki/File:Screenshot230.jpgMerry christmas everyone! Merry christmas Aaron the Warrior! Maple Kitsune (talk) 05:51, November 24, 2017 (UTC)Maple Kitsune Category:Blog posts